1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of beverage holders. More specifically, the present invention comprises a modular beverage holder which can accommodate a wide variety of containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to provide a resting surface for beverage containers has long been recognized. The simplest solution to this problem is the provision of an end table (for a couch or chair) or a nightstand (for a bed). These pieces of furniture provide a horizontal surface near the user's position. The user may then place his or her beverage on this horizontal surface.
Of course, end tables and nightstands are relatively expensive and fixed in one location. Thus, some inventors have explored the possibility of a less expensive solution which may be attached directly to the furniture itself. An example of this approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,113 to Waddell (1989). The Waddell device provides a flat tray adjacent to a bed frame. A similar approach is taken in U.S. Pat. No. D550,981 to Watson (2007) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,434 to Navarrette (1991).
All these devices provide a flat resting surface adjacent to the user's position. However, they fail to secure the beverage container in position. They also fail to account for the fact that a beverage holder must be periodically cleaned to provide a sanitary condition. The present invention solves these and other problems, as will be described more particularly in the following text.